


病态关系全文

by tangsuan



Category: all Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 18:52:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15201197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangsuan/pseuds/tangsuan





	病态关系全文

《病态关系》全文  
第一章  
春日里的阳光分外好，落在郊外一处庄园里，欧式的洋房，花园里栽满了鲜花，种类繁多，争奇斗艳，几棵巨大的樟树郁郁葱葱，香气扑鼻，却不那么令人愉悦。

院子里的草坪上零落着几张长椅，其中一张长椅上躺着一个高大的男人，一身家居服单衣，柔软的黑发干净又温顺，睡着了的模样很是天真，一边眼皮上并列着两颗黑痣，本来应该凶狠的长相，却因为他微微嘟着嘴的孩子气模样可爱起来。

几步开外，另一张长椅上，一位穿着白大褂的医生叠着腿，病历夹放在膝盖上，一支医师签字笔握在手里，纤长的手指不停地去按它的笔帽。

好看斯文的脸上有些为难的模样，叹了口气问道：“你说，你睡过那位巨星？”

被他提问的是个二十多岁的年轻男人，一头金发，衬得本就精致得过分的美貌仙气十足，削瘦的脸颊上浮现了一丝羞赧，点了点头。

“他认识你吗？” “我跟他在机场见过一面，他还冲我笑了。”

似乎那张带着括弧的笑脸就在两人的眼前生动了起来，那位巨星还真是个让人过目不忘的人，讨喜得过分。

“新来的病人什么情况？”

穿着护士衣裤的年轻男孩子勾着脖子不停张望医生的电脑屏幕，刚刚毕业考进这家高级疗养院的男孩子叫BamBam，是个泰国留学生，高高瘦瘦，有些微黑，眉眼精致，很在意时尚，更像个自负的模特，眼里都是厌世。

医生朴珍荣一边扫着旁边的病历夹一边飞速录入病历，有些头疼地说：“钟情妄想症.......”

“你猜猜他犯病的对象是谁？”

BamBam听他发问，立马跳了起来：“不会是我们认识的人吧？”

“巨星王Jackson，真是的，要是普通人，段大少爷有钱有颜的，还有希望，那可是王Jackson啊，他床上比花路还挤......”朴珍荣说着也停下来打字的手，戴着金丝框眼镜，眼睛虽然还在看着屏幕，但是眼前似乎出现的画面却是那位随处可见海报的天王巨星。

“等下，说到王Jackson，我忘了跟你说........”

朴珍荣觉得自己可能瞎了，要不然，怎么会前天还在电视上活蹦乱跳，撩妹子的小天王，今天就在他的疗养院里，搂着林在范啃嘴呢。

刚刚BamBam跟他说，他歇班的时候，院里收了一位新病人，新来的实习医生值班时犯困得厉害，没仔细问情况就把王Jackson跟林在范安排在了一间病房。

等朴珍荣匆匆赶来的时候，林在范已经衣衫不整了，憋红了一张白净的脸，下一秒就要哭出来的模样。

巨星王Jackson长得比电视上还好看，浓眉大眼，轮廓秀气，刚刚漂染的白毛抵在林在范柔软的黑发间，纠缠暧昧得很。  
王Jackson骑在林在范的腿上，搂着他的脖子，口舌交缠的过程中还不停地用圆润紧实的屁股去蹭林在范显然已经不平静的裆部。

林在范因为这陌生的感觉感到十分害怕，逐渐失控，委屈得直哼哼也舍不得推开王Jackson。

“王先生，林在范现在心理年龄也就五六岁，您这样我们很难办。”

朴珍荣清了清嗓子，走上前，拍了拍王嘉尔肩膀。

林在范今年三十一岁，本是个上市公司的总裁，出了车祸以后，整个人就痴痴呆呆的了，他妈当机立断，自己上阵替儿子守家业，把他藏到这里来，结果这王Jackson第一天来，就差点就给人和奸了。

为什么说是和奸，呵，林在范又高又壮，出了名的会打架，就连隔壁病房一米八六的金有谦在他这儿都讨不了便宜，他要是没爽到，王Jackson早被他按在地上揍了，林在范是心智退到五六岁了没错，又不是残了。

 

“本名王嘉尔？”朴珍荣翘着腿，翻看王嘉尔的病历夹，心想，估计自己是唯一一个知道这位大人物的本名的。

王嘉尔刚刚起床，穿了个黑背心，毫不在意自己的好身材一览无遗，半夜里被人扭送到这鬼地方，睡醒了之后，发现室友是个长得好看的傻子算是第一件顺心事。

结果才撩拨到一半，这位白大褂就跟扫黄大队长一样冲进来了，真是的，衬衫扣子还要扣到最上面，闷骚，翻了个白眼，看都不想看他。

“作为一位明星，有这种病症还真的是很困扰呢......”

王嘉尔的胸前两点凸起因为刚刚跟林在范的一些激烈运动在黑背心的单薄布料下格外抢眼，朴珍荣的视线都不知道往哪儿放，只能装腔作势地咳嗽一声，表一下自己的医者仁心。

“我的床上比花路还挤，你不知道吗？所以我有什么可困扰的？”

王嘉尔两条腿已经翘到了茶几上，想起来就来气：“崔荣宰那个混蛋又不是我直系亲属，凭什么给我送进来！”

“他是你老板.......你们的经纪合约上有写这条......配合治疗。”

“放屁！要不是老子在他面前犯病了，会签他那个霸王条款？！”

“所以你跟他......”王嘉尔从鼻子里哼了一声算作默认，看起来就算生气也不讨厌崔荣宰给他的体验。

天王巨星王嘉尔有个很困扰的事，就是无时无刻都可能引发的生理冲动，到了已经需要治疗的严重程度。

但是他王嘉尔好在是个风头正盛的天王巨星，饭圈流行一句话，他的床比花路还挤，只要他愿意，随时都有人来伺候。

本来王嘉尔算是个洁身自好的人，直到遇到了那个长得比明星还好看的富二代，叫什么段宜恩来着，两人就一发不可收拾，只要有机会，肯定是滚到一起去的，什么花样都玩遍了，他身体也被操弄得越发敏感，病情似乎稍有缓解。

说白了，不是洁身自好，而是挑剔。

但是突然有一天段宜恩就失踪了，多方打听，据说被家里关起来了，王嘉尔自认对他没什么感情，但是身体却习惯了夜夜笙歌，忍三天就已经是极限了。

崔荣宰是他的专辑制作人，也是天王级歌手，大名鼎鼎的音乐教父，一直想挖走他，那天冒昧来访的时候，王嘉尔穿着豹纹内裤来给他开了门。

“我说崔歌神，你能不能有点眼力见，我既然关机了，那就代表我正在做一点不方便接电话的事.......”

平日里崔荣宰都是一副没心没肺很好欺负的模样，但是那天不知道怎么的，听他说这话，嘴角压着笑，平时纯真的眼睛居然魄力十足地逼视王嘉尔，意味不明地说：“反正谁都行是么？不知道我比不比里头那个强.......”

王嘉尔第一次正式审视崔荣宰，比他稍微高点的个头，正常青年人的身材，略微有些运动的肌肉，不夸张也不瘦弱，一张脸清秀好看，眼下一颗泪痣平添不少魅力，此时，穿着一身格子西装魄力的模样，让人有些忍不住想咽口水，比起里头那个肯定不知道强到哪儿去了。

但是王嘉尔不想跟他扯上关系。崔荣宰却没理他，自顾自走了进去，掏出钱包，拿出一沓红票子，扔给他夜店勾搭上的人，几乎等同于下命令：“拿了钱就赶紧滚，不然我报警你卖淫，物证也有了现在。”

几乎是大门关上的一瞬间，王嘉尔就勾上了崔荣宰的脖子，疯狂地舔咬他的喉结，男人最帅的三个瞬间，一个是掏钱，一个是对峙情敌，最后一个是做爱流汗，崔荣宰注定今天要一举得胜，俘虏王嘉尔的。

崔荣宰从没这么坏心眼过，一双平时只用来弹钢琴的纤手，在王嘉尔的脊背上一遍遍抚摸揉捏，就是不碰他需要疼爱的娇嫩屁股，嘴唇压在他的胸前，用牙齿啮咬已经留下了别人的痕迹的红豆，沉着声音说：“Jackson哥，真是不乖呢。”

王嘉尔本就发了病情，胯前灼热直直地站着，身后也觉得空虚至极，只想被人狠狠欺负，没心思跟他废话。

“荣宰啊，快点，哥受不了了.......”

“谁说我要满足哥了......”

“你要什么哥都答应你，快摸摸这里.......”

王嘉尔捉住崔荣宰的手就往自己的下身带。

崔荣宰嗤笑出声：“居然不是让我弄前面，而是弄后面呢......”说着，狠狠抠挖了一下泥泞的所在。

“啊........”粗暴的对待只能引来一声满足的感叹。

一点点细微的勾引累积，却不肯给他最痛快的那个，王嘉尔觉得自己意识快要模糊，下身快要爆炸的时候，崔荣宰从自己的包里掏出了那份经纪合约。

王嘉尔只是粗略扫了一眼，就匆匆签了字，然后揪着崔荣宰的领带又滚上了他浮夸的Kingsize大床。

结果半夜里，王嘉尔几乎被做晕了过去以后，崔荣宰就把他洗洗打包送进了这家高级疗养院，在他醒过来之前就溜走了。

 

“你不能跟林在范一起住，他心智不全，你这样会被控告的。”

朴珍荣给极度不配合的王嘉尔做完了病情评估以后，淡淡地告知他。

“我还能吃了他不成？” “我如果去得晚点，你不就做到了么？”

王嘉尔站起来，赤着脚，踩在朴珍荣办公室一尘不染的地砖上，一步一步逼近朴珍荣，凑到他的鼻尖，几乎是把气息吐在他脸上说：“那谁来满足我呢？你么？”

说着，手还去解他的衬衫最上面一颗纽扣。

这时候，“嘭”地一声，门被人撞开，一个染着金头发的大个子冲了进来，尖着奶呼呼的声音叫着：“我说了我要吃火锅！我要吃火锅！！”  
王嘉尔朴珍荣齐齐看向门口，王嘉尔总觉得这小子眼熟，像是那个前段时间“出国留学”的著名小开金有谦。

“我说了我要吃火锅！你不给我吃火锅我就让我妈拆了这里！”

气呼呼的大块头叫金有谦，家里在国外三块油田两块矿，国内捐建了十几个教学楼图书馆，这可是含着金刚钻出生的开挂人生，但是这孩子一天到晚研究怎么弄死自己，上千次的试验没有一次成功的，家里人觉得心累玩不动了，就把他送进来，让朴珍荣操心，别的特点没有，就是被惯坏了，要啥得给啥，不然得闹得天翻地覆。

朴珍荣一见是他来了，面色都晦暗了许多，这个金有谦有权有势惹不得，偏偏还出奇地会告状。

王嘉尔离朴珍荣很近，自然没有放过他这神情的变换，小手一指：“我跟他住一间吧，你要是不同意的话，我保证把林在范吃得渣都不剩........”

 

“把林在范吃得渣都不剩.......”

几个字几乎是含在嘴里慢慢吐出来的，气息像朵含苞待放的花朵，在金有谦的眼前具形，在朴珍荣的鼻尖落到实处。

金有谦“咕咚”咽了一下口水，仔细打量了眼前的男人，又熟悉又高高在上的大明星，王Jackson，蓬勃嚣张的漂亮躯体包裹在背心那点可怜的布料里，裸露在大短裤外的双腿笔直又肌肉饱满，浓密的毛发昭告他旺盛的男性生命力。

王嘉尔的脚丫子并不小，白白嫩嫩的，明明不瘦弱，但是那脚踝却似乎能一手圈住，线条美好的踝骨上覆着一层白皙滑嫩的皮肤，一点肌肉或是脂肪也没有，纯粹又直白的骨性美感。

连跟腱绷紧以后的线条都是优雅又坚忍，让人想去蹂躏的模样。

金有谦的眼睛一直在上头打转，听见王嘉尔说要跟他住一间，咬了咬下嘴唇，纤长的手指揪着自己的长裤，手心里悄悄出了汗。

朴珍荣的手指头轻轻敲着身后的办公桌，紧贴着的王嘉尔的呼吸声都能感觉得到，目光有些不善地盯着金有谦的视线方向。

 

所有人都说林在范出车祸伤到了脑袋，变成了一个心智不全的傻子。  
林在范从来没反驳过，说得更准确一点，他从来没说过话。

当你睁开眼，世界的所有对你来说都是一片混沌初生，所有的记忆都变得零星，你需要的是拼凑那些碎掉的记忆，但是所有人都在努力在废墟上为你重建不属于你的生活。

林在范站在朴珍荣的办公室门口，手指头在那铜门把上点来点去，那个早上起来啃他嘴巴的人已经进去很久了，想见到他。

林在范的思考方式很简单，他讨厌见到一切穿了白衣服的人，他们会让他吃苦药，会让他打针，他喜欢吃饭，所以也喜欢见到送饭的阿姨。

这个人没给他饭吃，还咬他。

林在范伸手摸向了裆部，还硬邦邦地站着的小兄弟雄赳赳气昂昂不肯罢休，似乎在怪他不争气，自己摸到的瞬间虽然也很舒服。

但是早上那个啃他嘴的人，似乎用屁股蹭的时候更舒服。

林在范甚至不知道这种行为意味着什么，但是人本就是动物，大部分时候都屈服本能。

 

办公室里，朴珍荣王嘉尔连同金有谦都在僵持不下，虽然，这种僵持一点意义都没有。

朴珍荣知道，王嘉尔铁定会跟金有谦搞上的，也会跟林在范搞上的，无论他批不批准，几乎就要松口。

但是下一秒，林在范也钻了进来，先是探进来一个圆圆的发顶，远远地飞速扫一眼王嘉尔，就挪开眼，钻进来，站得远远的。

“在范哥，怎么了？”朴珍荣咳了一声，发声问道。

虽然他不指望林在范会回答他，毕竟林在范来了以后也没说过一句话。

“他走丢了。”说完，手指头还飞速地指了一下王嘉尔，一脸天真懵懂，但是却有些控制不住地紧张地吞咽口水。

 

朴珍荣被林在范突如其来的开口讲话噎得不轻，也吓得不轻，要知道这位祖宗这么长时间治疗可一点进展都没有。

“呀.....我又不像你，是个傻子，怎么可能走丢？”

王嘉尔见林在范畏畏缩缩地不敢正视他，大大咧咧地走上前，用手钳住他的下巴，有些痞气地逗弄他，虽然被人担心的感觉挺不错的，但是看他这样子更多的起了欺负的恶劣心思。

“我不傻。”嘴巴鼓鼓的，眼睛也瞪起来，眼皮上两颗痣似乎都在骂人，有些别扭地不跟他对视。

伸手去剥开王嘉尔的手，却被他反手捉住，凑到鼻下，嗅了嗅。

王嘉尔扬起一丝意味不明的笑容：“是啊，谁说你傻啊，明明什么都知道......”

林在范似乎没有懂他在说什么，但是他自己也闻到了自己手上的味道，他刚刚自己摸.....来着......

 

朴珍荣摸了摸鼻子，眼睛在金有谦跟林在范之间逡巡了一圈，最后跟王嘉尔说：“你还是住原来的房间吧.......”

王嘉尔眯了眯眼睛，打量了一下朴珍荣，然后冲金有谦打了个响指，眨巴了一下眼睛，一边搂住林在范的胳膊往外走，一边颇为可惜地说：“大块头，本来我还挺中意你的，毕竟一看资本就足........”

金有谦羞红了脸，从小就不爱穿内裤的他真空套着一条运动裤，刚刚盯着王嘉尔的脚想了点不该想的，悄悄升旗了，虽然极力压制了，但是还是被恶劣的人逮住了小尾巴。

王嘉尔拉着林在范出去以后，朴珍荣再次干咳了声，有些尴尬地对金有谦说：“我让厨房给你做火锅吧.......”

金有谦黑着脸，甩下一句：“喉咙不好总咳嗽，是病得治！”

“那你吃不吃火锅了还？”

“你敢不给我吃火锅，我喊我妈拆了这里！”

朴珍荣看着金有谦气呼呼离开的背影，抱起手臂，叹了口气低声道：“林在范就算傻了也比你精.......”

傻了依旧是人精的林在范盘腿坐在病床上，咬着吸管呲溜呲溜喝着草莓牛奶，眼睛直勾勾地盯着洗了个澡围着浴巾出来的王嘉尔。

“呀，叫声哥哥听。”

王嘉尔裹着浴巾，上半身光裸着，手指头掐上林在范的脸，发梢上的水珠滴到林在范的眼睛上，林在范下意识地闭上眼睛，水珠落到睫毛上痒乎乎的，很挠心。

“叫哥哥，有奖励。”

王嘉尔抓着林在范的手带到自己的腿间，伸进去，附在挺翘的屁股上，带着他的手一把抓住，狠狠揉了一下，自己发出有些难耐的闷哼声。

王嘉尔有些耐受不住了，林在范的手碰到他的臀部肌肤的那一瞬，他腿都软了。

但是林在范绝对是个你前期不调教好，后面要吃大苦头的性伴侣，王嘉尔哼唧着引诱他：“叫哥哥.....你可以玩它们......”

林在范的草莓牛奶早就见了底，被他绝情地扔到一边，两只手都抓着不堪盈盈一握的挺翘臀部，凭着本能揉捏，呼吸陡然加重，那种咸湿灼热的渴望再次从下腹升腾。

“嗯.......哥哥.......”

林在范抬头望着王嘉尔皱眉头闭着眼睛喘息的模样，试探着用嘴巴去贴上他的胸膛，嘬上其中一颗看起来可口的红豆，又是吮吸又是研磨，惹得王嘉尔喘息声都高亢了起来，咬着自己的手不让自己放浪地叫出声。

王嘉尔强压下这强烈的快感与渴求，抓着林在范的头发，转了个个倒在床上，王嘉尔被林在范顺势压在了身下。

本就裹得不严实的浴巾散开了，林在范穿着柔软的丝绸睡裤，滑滑凉凉的，蹭上王嘉尔胯下的高挺，王嘉尔有些无意识地去蹭动。

林在范望着身下的人几乎一丝不挂，脸上的表情似乎很舒服，自己蹬着两条腿就把裤子褪下，纯棉的白内裤也没放过，两个人灼热的欲望顶在一起，同时发出了赞叹的喘息声。

“求我，我就让你放进去.......”放进去？放到哪里去？

林在范低下头，有些粗鲁地去掰开王嘉尔白嫩的臀瓣，发现了幽密所在，吐着一些不明的银丝，林在范用手指头去戳了戳，还咕叽咕叽地冒着水。  
王嘉尔前一宿才被崔荣宰操软了腿，身后根本还是一片泥泞，勉强能合上而已。

“求我......啊！”

王嘉尔一句话还没说完，林在范已经狠狠地顶了进去，又粗鲁又恰好鞭打在最痒的那一处嫩肉上。

王嘉尔的调教不到十分钟，正式宣告失败.......只剩下了被一年多没开荤的林在范顶得支离破碎的呻吟声。

“喜欢吗？”

王嘉尔迷迷糊糊听见了林在范问他话，睁开眼，看见林在范的头发因为流汗全被他捋到后面背着，汗珠从他的耳后一直顺着颈侧留下来，在胸膛上发光，王嘉尔咬着嘴唇，难耐地喘息了一声，勾着林在范的脖子，从他耳后开始啃咬，似乎那因为情欲流下的汗水是琼浆玉露。

 

朴珍荣知道王嘉尔不会放过金有谦，没想到他这么迫不及待，或者说是这么大胆。

他今天值班夜间查房，还没走到金有谦那间屋子，就听见里头不堪入耳的声音，门把手上还装模作样地系了条领带，表明里头正在办事。

朴珍荣只是磨了磨后槽牙，面色有些难看，没有真的不识相去打扰，就跳过金有谦这间病房，去查看别人。

林在范显然是吃饱餍足的模样，习惯性地趴着睡，虽然看起来快从床上掉下来了，但是朴珍荣并没有管他，占了这么大的便宜，摔一跤又怎么了。

段宜恩还是整宿不睡觉，对着窗户看楼下，段宜恩的门上是上了锁的，生怕他越狱去找他的“相好”王嘉尔。

王嘉尔没想过他的满分炮友段宜恩会跟他在这样一种情形下重逢：

医院一楼的厕所都是公共的，王嘉尔一大早神清气爽地调戏完林在范还出去跑了两圈，就去厕所放个水。打个哈欠一回头就看见一张格外熟悉的脸痴痴地看着他，手上还提着醒目的硕大。

老情儿见面总归是分外眼热的，两个人一句话没说就搂着滚进了厕所隔间。  
林在范难得跟着王嘉尔早起跑了次步，但是跑着跑着就走神了，晃到了花园角落里，那里有间工具房，林在范总去里头找点奇怪的东西玩。

比如他曾经在里头找到了一把镰刀，削了金有谦的裤腿儿，差点把朴珍荣吓出心脏病，就差五公分，金大少爷就差点在他的疗养院里变成了残疾。

林在范轻车熟路去拨开工具房的插销，拉开简易木门，结果发现金有谦瘫在工具房的地上。

金有谦本来睡得也不安稳，感觉到光线，睁开眼，发现是林在范，松了口气，刚准备起身出去。

结果没想到林在范以迅雷不及掩耳之势的速度退了出去，并且把门再次带上，插销插得死死的。

留下金有谦在里头哀嚎，他已经被那个混蛋护士BamBam骗来关了一整宿了啊！！难道他金有谦要被活活饿死在这种地方没人知道吗！！

妈妈，救命啊，油缸米不想这样子死掉啊！！！

 

第二章

段宜恩迫不及待地扯下来王嘉尔的病号服裤子，伸手揉捏上饱满的臀部，弹性依旧，狠狠搓揉几下就能出来水儿。

段宜恩的脑袋很小，埋在王嘉尔的胸口，隔着病号服去啃咬他的胸膛，以往王嘉尔都是搂着他的脑袋难耐地挽留他，但是今天刚下口，就听见了他一声凄厉的惨叫，并不是欲拒还迎，而是真真切切的惨叫。

段宜恩扯开他的病号服上衣，发现眼前的人白皙干净的胸膛上密密麻麻布满了伤痕，有青紫的掐咬，有鞭笞的红痕，满目疮痍的模样让人心惊。

“谁？”段宜恩阴着脸，哑着声音发问。

“就是遇上一个小屁孩，下手没轻没重了点，别啃就没事。”王嘉尔不以为意地贴上去，把段宜恩的手往自己身后带，向他示意没问题，不影响他们的久别重逢天雷勾地火地干一炮。

至于王嘉尔嘴里说的小屁孩，此刻正坐在厕所隔间外的洗手台上，脚有一搭没一搭地晃着，白色的护士服裤子有些过于大了，削瘦的脚脖子套着同样雪白的护士鞋，视线上移，就能看见他酷得要命的脸上挂着致命的邪笑，手里握着一支录音笔，听着隔间里的动静，不禁回味自己与王嘉尔的一宿激情。

王嘉尔本来是半夜跑过来找金有谦的，林在范作为一个傻子，被教育得很好，有着早睡早起的良好生物钟，才晚上九点半，王嘉尔想捉着他玩点什么，但是林在范已经困得睁不开眼了，甚至闹起了小脾气，王嘉尔自己骑到他身上，他居然一脚给人踢了下去，没办法，只能提前一点去找金有谦。

悄悄推门进去，却发现金有谦的屋内空无一人，这时候，本来早就该下班了的护士BamBam推门走了进来，推着一辆小推车，上面蒙着一层消毒罩。

“你自己脱还是我给你脱？”

BamBam掀开消毒罩，里头满满当当都是一些根本不该在医院出现的情趣用品，细长的手指捏了一个项圈扔到王嘉尔身上，冷着脸发号施令。

王嘉尔有些懵逼，但是BamBam根本不理他，扭头从金有谦的衣柜里掏出一根领带挂在门把手上，把门关上落锁，动作娴熟，干净利落，仿佛他已经这么做了上千次一样。

“就你这小身板，还想跟我发生点什么？”王嘉尔把病号服一卷，露出里面白花花的肉，连背心都没有穿，肌肉线条流畅的上半身就这么暴露在空气中，明晃晃地彰显着自己的武力值。

BamBam轻笑一声，慢条斯理地解开自己的护士服上衣，露出精瘦但是肌肉紧绷的上半身，巧克力块一样的腹肌不用力都很明显，一双纤长的手慢慢在肚脐眼下打转，解开裤带，露出黑皮短裤的边边，白色的护士裤子落地，一双精瘦笔直的长腿就晃了王嘉尔的眼，但是这双腿的主人却有着跟身板不匹配的大凶器，包裹在皮裤里，高高地拱起，他从地上的护士裤子里走出来，手里捏了根细长的软皮鞭，指了指王嘉尔的脖子，眯着一双妖娆的眼睛，说：“带上项圈。”

王嘉尔吞了吞口水，妈的，死小子还挺会玩，皮裤翘臀还有小鞭子，这是要老子命啊！

乖巧地戴上为人类的脖颈定制的狗项圈，深棕色的皮革质地柔韧，项圈连着一条链子，被王嘉尔毕恭毕敬地送到了BamBam手里，他用力拉着链子，让王嘉尔跪趴在地，撅着屁股，双手撑地，整个人都惊现一种极其淫糜的漂亮曲线，从上扬的头颅，屈起的天鹅般的颈项，完美的脊沟，下压的细腰，高高撅起的臀部。

BamBam觉得喉咙含着一团腥气又火热的欲望，张嘴只想狠狠辱骂蹂躏这个不自觉，也许是故意，流露出媚态的巨星，巨星张着嘴，眼神迷离，似乎这个屈辱的承欢姿势将他推进了新的情欲海洋，甚至开始期待，BamBam手里的鞭子落在他身体上的实感会是怎么样的痛痒。

被虐玩的感觉，有些过分又有些偷尝禁果的刺激，就算此刻被段宜恩抱在怀里，下身还紧紧含着他的硕大，但是在猛烈抽插中，他脑海里突然闪过的却是一脸凶相的小护士，他恶狠狠地问自己：“Jackson，谁是你的主人？”

王嘉尔带着哭腔呜呜回应，他说：“主人，想要主人，全进来，都要，不够吃，弄坏Jackson吧.......”

段宜恩从未见过王嘉尔在性事上如此乖顺的模样，从来他都是富有攻击性又调皮的，哪怕是在别人身下承欢，也要掌控身上的人的欲望跟情绪，到底是谁改变了他，使他变得不像自己，不像那个巨星，王Jackson。

段宜恩很快就出院了，这个很快，具体到什么地步呢，当晚，他就坐在朴珍荣的办公室里，与他面对面对峙。

“你说你已经不想着去找王嘉尔了？”朴珍荣敲着放在膝盖上的病历夹，脸色阴沉得难看。

“对，我对他不感兴趣了。”段宜恩跟进来的时候状态截然不同，此刻双手交叠放在办公桌上的模样显然像个精英，而不像刚刚送入医院的时候，一身的初恋的少年气息。

“Jackson知道吗？”朴珍荣沉默了几秒钟，沉着声音发问。

“他不介意的，我对他来说只是一个床伴而已。”

“很抱歉，我不能放你出去。”

“为什么？”

“没有我的允许，谁也不准离开。”

朴珍荣起身，背对着段宜恩，声音森冷而固执，段宜恩笑了笑：“你这么偏执，却依旧什么都掌控不了，包括你的精神世界。”

 

“段宜恩居然出院了！抛下他爱豆我出院了！”王嘉尔一边剥着桔子一边嘟嘟囔囔跟林在范抱怨，虽然他听不懂什么，但是他很安静，不像那个金有谦，什么都要跟自己杠一杠，就是无论自己吃啥，都自觉地等投喂，一口吃一个桔子，王嘉尔剥了半天，一个也没进他自己的嘴。

“段宜恩，讨厌他。”林在范嘴里含着桔子，咬得汁水从嘴角流了下来，清亮的液体滴在了白汗衫上面，下面的病号服裤子也不能避免，光裸的脚丫子圆润漂亮，两只手搁在腿上，什么也不做，连桔子都要王嘉尔递进他的嘴里，但是发表意见却难得地勤快。

“你还知道讨厌？”王嘉尔没好气地往他嘴里又塞了一个桔子，害得他白嫩的腮帮子跟松鼠一样鼓鼓的，因为汁液红嫩的嘴唇都合不起来，王嘉尔暗骂了一句，操，指腹狠狠刮过他的嘴巴，抓着他的头发，把他从床上半哄半拉地弄下来：“给哥哥含一含小棍棍，晚上鸡腿让给你！”

林在范有些吃痛，嘴里的桔子还没有嚼烂，脸就怼在了王嘉尔的裆部，那一根早就翘得老高，等着被服侍，熟练地拉下他的裤子，努力吞咽了两下桔子，嘴里还剩不少没有完全嚼碎了咽下去的，就这么直接含住，把那些软烂的果肉全部糊在了男人脆弱敏感的部位，像过分成熟的小穴，轻轻一捅就烂了，但是你又忍不住去狠狠地操弄。

林在范最后含着一嘴腥臊的液体，固执地要去亲王嘉尔，王嘉尔知道他打的什么主意，就是为了把嘴里难吃的东西渡给他，一起尝尝罢了，林在范表达委屈的方式一点也不难猜，但是林在范这次倔起来，王嘉尔还真的拗不过他，最后被人压着手脚，接受一个一点也不好吃的吻。

碎掉的记忆被从一个巨大的机械设备里挤压出来，林在范再睁开眼，已经是一片清明，冷淡又隽逸，他对王嘉尔伸手，他说：“我们一起离开这儿吧，离开这座白色的监狱。”  
所有的场景就像电影里的情节一样飞速变换，不过眨眼之间，他们互相交握着手，就置身于一片无形的黑暗中，中央一束光，几把椅子，还有一个男人交叠着双腿坐在椅子上。

“well，well，well，看来你们也想逃走。”

并非林在范跟王嘉尔有所移动，也并非中央的光芒跟椅子在移动，感觉是时间与空间的两轴相碰，三维转换，反正就是一眨眼，一闭眼，再睁开，他们就站在了光的中央，也看清了椅子上的男人。  
依旧是斯文清秀的朴医生，只不过穿着跟他们一样的病号服罢了。

“看来我们的林总裁大人似乎恢复了神智了，那要不要再让你出一次车祸呢？”朴珍荣手肘撑在椅子扶手上，有一搭没一搭地说着可怕的话。

“Jackson呐，我说过了，你这种病很困扰的，不能出去乱跑。”

林在范把王嘉尔护在身后，一字一句铿锵有力地告诉朴珍荣：“我们没病！”

“well，这是我的世界，不会听你的。”

林在范闻言，学了一遍他欠扁的语气：“well，那杀了你的话，是不是就是我的世界了？”

而与此同时，朴珍荣的背后，被插进一把钢刃，持刀的人是金有谦，朴珍荣张着吐出汩汩血液的嘴巴，瞪大了眼睛，连句话都没说出来。

王嘉尔看着眼前一幕，捂着嘴巴，惊吓得说不出话来，金有谦有些讽刺地笑了笑：“Jackson哥就是这样呢，明明自己才是大坏蛋，但是却装作很无辜的样子。”

“你说什么？”

“不就是这样吗？其实你才是最想要这具身体的人吧，虽然谁也不知道我们从哪里来的，但是一直相安无事，你来了以后，Mark哥自己就跑了，BamBam因为执念消失，也快不见了，你唯一没想到的，就是在范哥会脱离朴珍荣的控制，醒过来。”

“你在说什么，我真的不清楚。”

“我在说，我们不过是存活在一具身体里的六个朴珍荣人生里的缺憾罢了，本来他孤独，所以荣宰哥跟在范哥就诞生了，陪他玩，他有虐待狂的倾向，BamBam就出现了，他时常抑郁，想死，所以我就出现了，他有钟情妄想症，所以Mark哥会在他的世界里完成跟你睡觉的执念，而你，我真的不知道为什么你会出现.......”

王嘉尔闻言反倒冷静了下来，一句话也不说，闭紧了眼睛，把眼前看见的一切全部赶出了脑海，再睁眼，眼前的景色又变换了，大大的花园，调皮的孩子，自己坐在床上，母亲在一边守候。  
才不是朴珍荣的身体，是他跟我抢身体，明明是我先出现的，从我有记忆开始，我们就共存了，如果你们质疑我，那么我就要把你们都杀掉，反正我还会有新的朋友，可以组建新的世界。

“珍荣啊，今天感觉好点了吗？”妈妈在一边，削着苹果皮，慈爱地跟我说话，真是过分，为什么要喊我珍荣呢？妈妈，我是嘉嘉啊.......

王嘉尔抚摸着镜片，看着里头熟悉又陌生的脸，上挑的凤眼，斯文精致的五官，这是我吗？

手指慢慢从脖颈一路滑下，滑到衬衣扣子里，揉捏自己的身体，用那低沉的，不属于自己的声音对着镜子说：“Jackson呐，我想要你.........”

这是独属于我们之间的病态关系，我们，我与我。


End file.
